The venom thats creeps
by FanFictionalDreams
Summary: Kurt Hummel is one of the most fearless Vampires ever rose upon the earth, But when he goes Dalton, Can he protect the Warblers? (Please follow and review for more Chapter's!)


**The Venom that creeps.**

His screams only heard in his head, mind blowing pain exploded throughout his structure making his body tremble with fear. His eyes glazed over as the The venom travels through his porcerlin skinned neck creating a gaping whole in in his beautiful complexion. The burning sensation was all to much, and he lays there stiff and motionless...

"Hey blaine!  
"Oh hey wes, you walking the common room?".  
"Yeah bro got a warbler meeting in a hour, and a new transfer student in starting today"  
"Oh really another one, do you know if he's one of us?"  
"I really don't have a clue blaine, Dr Criss just said he was...

"Wes come on man stop with the dramatic pauses!"  
"Differnt"

"What wes I didn't catch that?"  
"He said kurt was different"  
" I don't understand...  
"Neither do I bro come on warblers will be starting to wonder where we are".

"Bloody hell man fucking place is like gay hogwarts" Kurt mumbled to himself and he got his bags from his porches boot. He didn't have a lot of bags so he didn't need help. Not that he didn't want help of blood sucking whores.

"I dismiss this warbler meeting at 5.30pm"  
BANG!  
"Fucking hell wes, scared the shit out of me!  
"Sorry david, my baby is worth every scare"  
"Pffttt your babys a gavel wes get real"  
The whole room erupted in laughter  
"Oiii blaine he nurses that gavel like a fucking baby for christ sake, feel sorrry for girlfriend"  
"Hahaha! Omg! Blaine belted out running to the window.  
"What blaine! David shouted  
"There's the new transfer student , look out the window!"  
Everyone jumped off there chairs, and rushed to the window  
"Oh my days"  
Omg he's hot  
Fuck am tapping that!  
He's beautiful  
I need him!  
I want him!  
Am getting him!  
Omg he has a fucking porsh!  
Fuck I would love to suck his sweet blood  
That's what you call Sex on a fucking stick  
"Enough!" Wes shouted " we don't know if kurts even one of us, and you gotta be able to sing to be a warbler remember? And jeff stop drooling you could collect all your drool in a bucket!"  
"Hahah very funny wes" jeff mocked back.  
"Shit I gotta go and meet him and the gateway cya later" wes rushing out the door shouting "and oii don't follow!"

Wes ran through the halls of dalton, gasping for breath, he didn't want kurt to think he was always this unorganised.  
"Fuck so glad a took cross country for a year"  
He dodge a gang of freshmens and got to the grand entrance  
"Phhhhh" he fixes his hair and uniform befor he swings the door open

"Welcome to dalton academy!"

Kurt stares and this creature in ore, he curves his head to the side to study him more clearly.  
"Kurt hummel right?" He extends his arm and wes waits for a response.  
" What ever you want to call me babe either way you'll be screaming it later" and he doesn't even hide his sly smirk and wink.  
Kurt picks his bags up with ease from the ground, and pushes past the asian. "Omg" wes exclaims in astonishment.  
Wes clears his head and heads back into the building. He rushes back to the common room, running as fast as his legs would take him, he reaches the common room doors and swings them open with so much force the hinges broke out the frame and he tumbles to the ground in a heap!  
"Omg wes!" The 21 warblers ran over tearing the 2 doors open trying to get it of the asian.  
" Wes fucking hell man you scared me" jeff screamed!  
"Omg omg omg omg omg" wes was chanting over and over again.  
"Calm down wes and tell us what happened"  
"K... ...ttt" he stutters out as he eyes roll back into his head and he falls to the ground"  
"WES!"  
"Shit blaine what do we do!"  
"I don't no jeff I don't know!"  
...CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP.  
Every turns round and see a slim figure hiden in the darkness, his blood red eyes gleaming in the darkness, he steps forward as the sun gleams through the window, streaming through his body his pocenlin skin glistening like diamonds in the sky...

"Wow"blaine breathed out as he examined this beautiful creature, his face was feminine sharp structured, his plumb pink lips , were intoxicating for sight. His arms where muscular, and he stretches his arms his tank top rises up and a piece of flesh in revelled.  
He steps forward again and the warblers gasp at the beauty before there eyes.  
"My head hurts" the warbler rush back over to wes  
"You scared us wes"  
"I scared him to" every turns there heads and follows that beautiful velvet voice.  
"Not that he took it well, he sort of... Well Let's put it this way, he freaked haha!" kurts voice echoed out and bounced off the every walls.  
"What did you d..D...oo to HHhiimM"nick stuttered out.  
"Not much, enough to make him traumatised for the rest of his fucking pathetic little life, didn't I wes?" Kurt shot back.  
"Iiiii Hhee Diddddnt do anyfinkkk." He just said something very inappropriate involving me Sssccreaming his naaame"  
"Hmmmm"kurt slowing walked over to wes his long legs making him look more elegant than ever.  
"I don't think I ever introduced myself before" kurt extended his hand out for wes  
"Wes montgumary right?" He said with a smirk.  
Wes slowly put his hand out hesitated to take it  
"Don't worry wes I won't bite... Much" wes took his hand and kurt help him up with ease.  
Kurt curved his head what did he smell, fear ?..of course he did that's what everyone smelt of when kurt was around, because fear was kurts middle name.  
Kurt turned around to walk out the room  
"Wait kurt" blaine blurted out "where are you going!"  
"Well hobbit I gotta go yerno got things to do cya later helmet head!"  
"Omg did he just call me...  
"Yes he did blaine" wes cut in.  
"Did he just...  
"Yes blaine he did" nick cut in.

THE NEXT DAY.

"Hey wes have you recovered from your traumatising experience meeting that beautiful creature" david belted out!  
"Hahah very funny dickhead" wes slaps him on the back of his head"  
"Ooooiiiii that hurt" david pouted.  
The cateen doors open to reveal kurt, his slender body and legs carries him through the cateen. The whole cateen was struck in silence.  
"What the fuck you's looking at, wanna take a picture it will last longer hahahaha"kurt shot with a smirk his eyes glowing a beautiful poppy red and he throws his head back in laughter everyone laughed because everyone knows vampires don't show up on camera, some smiled and some sat there will amused expressions.

Kurt walked over the vendering machine and got 9 bottles of water and sat down on his own in sight of the 6 warblers, he lined the water bottles up in a straight line.

"What's he doing wes"blaine asked  
"I dunno but its gotta do with water"wes shot back  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kurt shouted and his beauty laughter rang through the cateen the canteen erupts crying in laughter wes bows his head in embarrassment.  
"Awww is little Asian embarrassed"kurt scream with laughter  
"That not nice kurt!"Blaine scream back.  
"Shut the fuck up fun-Sized"kurt bellowed back. Everyone was sat there in astonishment, there laughter filling the canteen up!  
"Omg that fucking hilarious"david screams out.  
The blush started to creep up blaine neck.

Then all of the room stopped laughing...  
"Omg blaine look" and wes pointed to kurt.  
The 9 bottles of water was floating graciously in the air, he stared at the bottles and his eyes turned back to his piecing blue eyes as the bottle caps burst open and the water seeps out into the air swirling, making patterns like flaming explosive fireworks  
"Wow"  
"Ooohhhh"  
"Oooooo"  
All the catten was in astonishment at the display.  
The doors opened.  
"Mr Kurt Hummel?"The head master spoke in scared tone.  
Kurt looks up gazing at the headmaster curving his head once again to the side to study the man.  
"Yes Sir"? Kurt mocked with a serious tone.  
"There is a gang of fledging out side asking for you." With them words the bottles of water can crashing down to the groud water splashing everywhere on the floor. His once blue eyes turned into the darkest red enyone has ever seen. Kurt was breathing heavily. His body shaking with anger. Everyone was watching in shocked and scared expression as they watched him.  
"Lead the way" kurt demanded.  
And he followed the headmaster out.  
"Wow what was that about"?blaine said?  
"I dunno but there only one way to find out" wes exclaimed.

the 100 students ran out the canteen and they turn the corner they heard scream's coming from out side

"am gonna fuckin kill you the lot of you!"Kurt screamed at the 10 fledgling's faces everyone could hear kurts anger rapid heartbeat.  
"Are you sure hummel there like 10 of us and one of you? What are you gonna do"  
One of the fledgling exclaimes with a smirk  
"I wouldn't underestimate mr hummel you know what he could do to you, he's the chosen one" the headmaster said with a smirk.  
With then 2 words every gaps, the chosen one. There is only one in existence. He's born with it and as the chosen one he is there to protect and lead his chosen fleet of amy, so kurt is like a king, and when you disrespect the king you get killed simple as that.  
"Come on kurt I killed you mummy and daddy who are you going to cry to now"  
Kurt ran forward speeds of light and stopped right in front of the 10 bloodsuckers. His eyes glowed and with that they all cryed out in pain , bending over screaming for forgiveness, there heart beats slowing down there voicing cracking with the torturous pain. Kurt study's then walking around them like prey.  
"Well well well what did you say about poor me on my own" mocked with a crying face , everyone laugh's and kurts sarcasm at the most serious times.  
"You disrespect my family, you disrespect me. You killed my family now am going to kill you."  
"NO NO PLEEASEE NOOOOO! The fledgling scream out. And and fast as a wink they were dropped down on the floor stone like, motionless...  
A pile of dust, DEAD.  
"Mr hummel are you ok?"The headmaster said as he approached kurt.  
"Yeah Sir, am actually great! Kurt said with a 10 watt smile his pearly white perfectly straight teeth on show.  
"Come on kurt let's go inside"he demanded.  
"Kay"kurt said.  
they walked in silently, and the 100 students stood there, to shocked to move.  
"Come on guys haven't you seen a guy get killed befor? Hahah"kurt bellowed out.  
"BbBuutt Youuu KkkIiilled LikEe 10 and you didnddt even loookk. At themm! Nick screeched!  
"Fuckin hell man I gotta keep these ears yerno I do sing!" Kurt said politely back.  
"Oh my god you sing?"Wes ran up to kurt and jumped on kurt.  
"What the fuck man! Where not at this stage yet!"  
"Sorry but you sing you sing you SING! Omg this is the best thing in my life! Our chosen one is at our school and he can sing to you no like how many fleets would die to have kurt at their school! Omg omg OMG!"  
Aye PSY, calm it kermit, am not that special do you wanna hear me sing or what asian?"Kurt said with a bemused smirk  
"Oh my god of course" and with that his shot down the hallway like lighting to the warbler pratice room.  
Everyone followed soon after.  
"Oh Aderson!"  
"Oh hey kurt" blaine spoke in a uneasy tone.  
"Blaine can I errrr, talk to you a moment alone"? Kurt asked with a shy smile  
"Errm ye errm ok we can go my room if you want?"  
"Yeah errm that's fine" and they walked down the hallway, there hands brushed together blaines face turned bright red.  
"101 where here, welcome to my errr home for the last year" as blaine says those words he swings to room door open.  
"Wow blaine this is really you" and he twirls round to get a better view of everything.  
"Why are you being nice to me kurt?" He says in a pleading voice.  
Kurt sighs and he points towards blaines bed "can I sit on here?"  
"Sure kurt"  
Kurt sits down to face blaine, there both sitting cross legged just inches away from each others faces.  
" I just... I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I have treated you since my transfer, I know I have been a dick to you. But am trying yerno?"  
"Hey kurt everyone knows how horrible it is when you first transfer we have all be through it we know how you feel hon"? And with that blaine places a hand on kurts.  
"I don't want you to pity me blaine I just can you listen for me a second without interrupting please please blaine?"  
"Of course kurt anything".  
"Well it was 1759 in london, I grew up there all my life yerno I had everything, girls, boys, friends, family I loved them all in all different ways and I would do anything to have them back" a tear falls down his beautiful face, as blaine place his hand on his face and traces the tear away.  
" It was my seventeen birthday it was amazing yerno? But I just said by to by dad he new I was going to meet a couple of people from my ways, yerno the last thing I said to him was that I loved him, am so grateful that was my last word I shared with him, I walked down the street and I seen a couple of lads who worked in the mines, they came over to me started talking to me, they where really nice... Until he grabbed me, I couldn't stop them I was so small weak helpless"Kurts tears where's flowing down his face now."They took me to a dark alley way in 23rd street I don't really want to go into detail yet its hurts to bad blaine it just hurts" blaine leans over and cradled him cooeing him telling him that everthings ok, "they roughed me up pretty badly and then and then...  
"Its ok kurrt you don't have tooo tell me" now blaines eyes were brimming up with water.  
"They raped me, left me for dead and they took away from virginity, my family , my friends my life."  
"Omg kurt and so so sorry" blaines tears where flowing down his face now his now blochy red skin, his firing red eyes bursting with such emotions.  
"I really like you blaine"  
"I don't get what you mean kurt"  
"I scared to love blaine I don't want to be hurt and I don't want them to be hurt"  
"I really like you too kurt and am willing to risk everything for you."  
And with that kurt leans forward slowly placing a hand on his face, and there lips meet and then there was fireworks, explosive pure love. Putting everything they had into the kiss, pure and passionate. It was then they broke apart, both brimming with 10 watt smiles.  
"Wow".  
"Fuck that was hot"  
"Oh kurt come on we have the best kiss in existence and then you say 'fuck that was hot' what a mood killer!" Blaine belts out  
Laughing his head off. "  
"Am sorry" kurt says as he bows his head.  
"Kurt I was only joking honey, that was amazing, mind blowing."?  
"Really?"  
Really kurt, I just have never seen you so so venerable before, wow this is a whole different side of you sweetheart, you really need to open up to people, let people in we can help you kurt, I can help you"and with that he places his hand on kurts face and cradles it lovingly.  
"The only reason am like this blaine is, am so horrible blaine...  
"Hey no your not, listen to me kurt hummel your amazing one of a kind and I new when I saw you , you was the one , Don't let people get to you kurt, you better than them, your so brave for going through all of that, and people would understand if you let them in, trust me" blaine shows a 10 watt smile the whole room lighting up with happiness  
"I guess babe, so are we what like a thing now or"  
"Omg yes"blaine shouts jumping on kurt, kisses his face his hands his lips, and lastly his neck.  
"Fuck blaine"kurt moans  
"Kurt your so fucking sexy"blaine growls in kurts mouth, there tounges exploring every part of there each others mouths.  
"Babe we gotta go so I can sing to jackie chan"he bellows out  
"Haha babe stop it he's a nice person he's my best friend, I can not believe you scared him though" blaine got up stretched and lean down to grab kurts hand to put him up.  
"I didn't scare him"kurt shot back  
"Blaine stop giving me the bitch glare now come on!"Grabbing blaines hand and running down the empty corridor hand in hand.  
They ran as fast as they could, giggling on there way they got to the doors of the practice room and flung the door's open.

**So how was this for my second Fan Fiction story, More Chapters in progress, Reviews and follows,x**


End file.
